Compression encoding means a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitized information through a communication line or techniques for storing the information in a form that is proper for a storage medium. The media including a picture, an image, an audio, and the like may be the target for the compression encoding, and particularly, the technique of performing the compression encoding targeted to the picture is referred to as a video image compression.
Next generation video content is supposed to have the characteristics of high spatial resolution, a high frame rate and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such content, a drastic increase of memory storage, a memory access rate and processing power will result.
Accordingly, it is required to design a coding tool for efficiently processing a next generation video content.